Bee Mine Forever
by FadhiliTheOne
Summary: A gift for turtelly, author of Bee My Love. 10 000 years after the Victor's war, Earth and Cybertron are at peace. Bryan, a senior at OP Academy, keeps having nightmare of war, chaos, destruction and a pair of purple eyes. One day, those eyes appear in his reality and the truth about his nightmares are about to be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear turtelly,**

 **So I got curious one day and realized that on December 2nd 2014, three years ago, I wrote my very first comment on your fanfic** **Bee My Love** **. And to be honest,** ** _THAT_** **fanfic got me into writting for the pure fun it brings not only to the author but to the fans as well. This fanfiction has been boiling in my head for quite some time and I'd like to dedicate it to you as a way of saying thank you for being such a role model to me. Take this as an anniversary/ super early Christmas gift hahaha :)**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

 **I do not own Magnia: She is a character created by turtelly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up sweating. For months now, Bryan had the same dream and couldn't explain what it meant. Chaos, smoke, explosions meant only for a war zone... And those beautiful purple eyes... He got up, took his towel and headed straight to the washroom to start the day. He let the warm water glide down his body, thinking of the images that haunted him since his 18th birthday.

Bryan took good care of his body both physically and mentally, kept his kinky hair as neat as his clothes, was a honor roll student, loved and respected by all. His life had been anything but easy and he was glad that things were finally looking up for him during his senior year at OP Academy. So what did he do to have these reoccurring dreams? He grabbed his keys, his trumpet case and his backpack before locking the door of the house he shared with his mom and little sister.

"Good morning Sharpshore, ready to go?" His faithful Autobot friend beeped his horn in response. This was life some ten thousand years after the Victor's war . When the Autobot warriors made the ultimate sacrifice to save their beloved Cybertron, their home planet began the process to return to it's former glory. Some Autobots decided to return home while others stayed on Earth. With time, cybertronian cities emerged a little bit everywhere on earth and both civilizations learned to coexist not in disguise, but as they truly were. Bryan got into the driver seat, put on his seat belt and made his way to school.

He was one of the very few students at OP Academy to be partnered with an Autobot vehicle. The Auto-Human Partnership Program (AHPP) was created to match transformers with humans. Since humans outnumbered Autobots on Earth, applications had to be sent out and reviewed and even then a pairing was not completely guaranteed. Bryan had his application reviewed and rewritten four times and ready to send by the time he was of legal age to apply for the partnership program and it took him a year to finally get a response for an interview. But all it took was one: Sharpshore grew instantly fond of the African-American boy and requested to be paired immediately after he had left the AHPP headquarters.

"I've got band practice tonight, pick me up at 7?"

"No worries man," the Autobot replied.

" Ever since your boyfriend moved into town, that's all I do," he said with a smirk. Sharpshore transformed and blocked Bryan's way with his foot. The blue and white mech was easily three times taller than the human boy. "That's sooooooo not fair, I have't seen him since I got transferred here! How long are you going to use that against me?"

"Until one of us dies!" He replied with a toothy smile.

"Why did I even chose you to begin with," he said while offering his digits in a fist.

" Because you knew that your life would be a mess without me," he replied while fist bumping him. "You know I still have to actually meet him."

"I'll talk to him about it, promise," Sharpshore replied before returning to his alt form and driving off to go see his boyfriend.

First period: history. M. Raller was not only one of the best teachers in the region, he was also very demanding of his students. That's why Bryan made sure to never show up late to his class. He took his seat in the middle of the classroom and talked to his classmates before the bell rang, announcing the start of the day. "Hello students," M. Raller said, "open your textbooks please, the Victor's battle is one of the most complex parts of the cybertronian war so I need everyone to pay attention to what I say. It could end up in your final exam."

There was a knock on the door. M. Raller went to open the door and a girl was standing on the other side of the door frame. "Hello sir, are you M. Raller?" She asked while offering her right hand.

"Yes you must be the new student," he replied while shaking her hand. He walked her towards the front of the class. "Everyone, this is your new classmate. would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," she said before turning towards the classroom. Bryan lifted his eyes from his history notes and his breath was caught in his throat. "Hello, my name is Mackenzie Blake, I moved into town because of my mom's new job at the museum and I'm planning to become a Cybertron historian so I guess things worked out for me," she said with a small laugh.

Bryan listened as the new girl speak, flashes of his nightmare were coming back to him. And the purple eyes...

She was the purple eyes of his nightmares.

* * *

 **When a oneshot quickly turns into whole story oops XD**

 **This story will wrap up before Christmas I can guarantee that much, hope you like what you read so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Magnia: she is a character created by turtelly.**

 **I do not own Transformers (If I did, I wouldn't be crying over student debt hahaha *dark humor mybad*)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Turns out Bryan had two classes with Mackenzie. The first being history and the second being physical education. The team captain who took a shot at the new girl for their dodge-ball team took the best decision that day because soon he and the purple eyed girl were the only ones left on the court.

"Don't hurt yourself beautiful," Bryan told her while he evaluated his next move. Mackenzie had her long black hair tied in a high ponytail, her shorts just above the knee and her shoes tightly knotted.

Clearly, she didn't come to play.

"That was a mistake," she calmly replied. And before he knew it, balls were flying left and right. Just before the bell rang, she caught his final throw before it hit her square in the face. In his excitement, Bryan screamed of joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a powerful rival. He jumped to dodge her final throw but clearly she had calculated his moves because the ball landed perfectly on his right foot and making him fall to the ground.

"Trying to objectify me during a match only fuels my thirst to demolish you, remember that," she said with a smirk before heading to the change room.

* * *

"That was amazing!" He told her once they both got changed. "Were you a dodge-ball champion at your old school or something?"

"Or something," she replied with a small laugh.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you beautiful back then... not that you're not beautiful, you're really pretty but ummmm... You're right, it was totally out of place and a low blow." Mackenzie stopped to look at him. She could tell he was being honest which was surprising to her considering how he could have been avoiding her after that smackdown. Those blue eyes, she could have sworn she saw them before... "What's your name?" She suddenly asked him.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself? I'm Bryan. Bryan Beelum," he said while extending his hand. "Mackenzie Blake," she replied while reaching out towards his hand. As soon as their skins made contact, a charge of energy crossed the two teens.

"Uhh... did you feel that?" Ramona asked. "Yeah," he replied in a hushed tone. Realizing that they were still holding hands, they quickly let go of each other.

 ***Attention students, due to an emergency** ( _conveniently placed in the name of plot development)_ **, the senior band rehearsal in cancelled for tonight, have a great rest of the day.***

"Damnit," Bryan whispered under his breath. "A problem?" Mackenzie asked. "Yeah, I told Sharpshore to pick me up after band rehearsal so he's probably chilling with his boyfriend. Guess I'll have to play party pooper."

"Wait, you have an Autobot partner?" she squealed. "Me too! we've been partnered up less than a year ago. Flamestar is the best!"

After a few phone calls and a trip to their lockers, they decided to wait outside for their respective vehicles. They kept talking about their AH partners until they saw a blue sports car that was being followed by a orange jeep. The two transformers took their robot form.

"Whaddup mortal!" The orange mech said to Mackenzie. " You definitely wasted no time from what I'm seeing." Sharpshore on the other hand, didn't say a word, his processors were going a thousand miles an hour processing everything that his boyfriend had told him during the past couple of months.

 _"They say third times the charm, I got a good feeling about this one. Unlike the two other wimbos they tried to partner me with"_

 _"Dude, I'm so sorry for laughing at you about your human partner. I get what you were saying: I am spell bound to this girl she is fantastic!."_

 _"Guess what? her family is moving into your town! We'll finally get to see each other again!"_

And again, this morning when Flamestar showed up late.

 _"Sorry I'm late, I underestimated the traffic, turns out she got into OP Academy. She didn't tell me till this morning because she wanted to surprise me, that's my girl!"_

"Flamestar, is SHE your human partner?" Sharpshore asked.

"Wait, HE is your boyfriend?!" Mackenzie asked Flamestar, finally understanding what was going on. "Bryan, your partner is dating my partner?!"

"Sharpshore, this is my AH partner Mackenzie Blake. And," he added while turning his head towards Bryan, "I'm guessing this is the Bryan you couldn't stop talking about huh?"

Bryan looked at his partner with a grin splattered on his face. "Oh is that so?" The blue mech crossed his arms and said to Flamestar "don't say that, you'll make his head explode."

As Mackenzie talked to Sharpshore and asked him a million questions about the city, Bryan couldn't help but to smile. This girl he had just met was already crawling her way into his life. _Things just got a whole lot more interesting_ , Bryan thought.

* * *

 **Look at all the friendships! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in less than 24hrs? LOOK AT THAT! I actually have most of the story already typed down, just gotta find some time to edit and publish.**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

 **I do not own Magnia: She is a character created by turtelly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months had gone by since Mackenzie met Bryan and Sharpshore. Turns out they had a lot more in common than she could have ever imagined. Although Bryan was just as obsessed with Cybrtronian history as she was, mechanics was his true calling. Whenever she would visit him, Bryan would have his nose in a book or in a toolbox. And every time they talked, Mackenzie saw a flash of light pass through Bryan's eyes.

Despite how normal he might have seemed to be, she knew that there was definitely something odd about this guy.

"Everything alright?" A manly voice asked behind her, bringing her out from her thoughts. He had a tall built body covered by an expertly tailored grey suit and a red dress shirt. "You seem worried," he added while scratching his beard.

Professor Prion was the head archivist at the Museum of Cybertronian History and knew Mackenzie and her mother practically since she was born. She knew that she could confide in him: he was not the type to report everything she said to her mother. But this was overwhelming, even for her. "Professor, what do you know about transformers regeneration? I mean... once their soul returns to the well?"

"Tell me what you know and I can fill you in," he replied. Of course, it was always like that with Professor Prion. Confirm the information you already have before gaining more knowledge. "Well, when a transformers dies, their spark goes back into the well where the Allspark is. Then Primus decides whether a particular spark should gain eternal rest or should begin a new transformation. So a single spark can potentially have many lives. A regenerated spark is a rare privilege that only few Cybertronians have earned throughout their planet's history.

Over the eras, stories and reports have been told and made about some of the original Autobot warriors being reborn. Sometimes, centuries would pass without any signs and one day they returned. The only exception would be Optimus Prime: despite the fact that his last visit to Earth dates to about a hundred years ago, reports have yet to confirmed that he actually died. He said he would return but to this day, humans and cybertronians are still waiting."

"Clearly, someone has done their homework," Professor Prion stated. "Why the sudden interest in the matter?" Mackenzie didn't answer at first. Despite how long she has known the professor, she didn't want to appear insane in front of him of all people.

Because how else was she supposed to describe what she was about to tell him?

"I... I've got reasons to believe that Bumblebee has not only been reborn but living amongst us for quite some time now." The professor raised his eyebrow. _Aha_ , he thought, _no wonder she was so afraid to talk_. Many before her came along with claims of finding - even being - the reborn form of one of the great warriors of the Victor War. It had gotten to a point where some believed that the rebirth was nothing more than a legend told to keep people out of trouble. But he knew Mackenzie: she was a bright and promising young woman who has built her own reputation despite living in the shadow of her more than prestigious mother. Such a statement from her couldn't be taken lightly. "How exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Mackenzie grabbed her backpack and pulled a small purple binder out of it. The documents were expertly scanned newspaper cutouts, summaries of online videos, legal documents. In other words, even if it were to be false, she at least put in the effort to find reputable sources.

"I printed out the most important documents before coming here. I've got a few copies of my research stored on different devices. At first I thought it was just odd events. But as I kept researching, I realized that these regenerations had things in common. Disturbance of nature where the life was born, accute natural talents, behavior and some physical traits similar to the one of the original autobot. For example, Ratchet's reincarnation is always born within a family of doctors or historians. If not, his actual birthplace always was a hospital or near a museum. Most reincarnations regain the memories from their past lives with time, except for Bumblebee." Professor Prion nodded. It was a well known fact that the yellow and black Autobot died because of a blow to the head. His sacrifice ultimately saved Optimus Prime's life and allowed him to kill Megatron once and for all.

"After some time, I hit a dead end. But then, " she said while putting her binder back into her backpack,"something happened." She went through the aisles of the archives, the professor closely following her. "I stumbled upon a document describing a chamber in this museum that could only be opened by someone who is connected to the Victor's War in some way." She found what she was looking for. In the back of the room, there was a small statue of Optimus Prime that stood on a pedestal. She pressed her hand firmly on the chest of the statue and a blue light started to fill in the gaps, soon transforming into a set of stairs that led below the museum. She took out a flashlight from her backpack and they started walking down the stairs.

"Seems to me like you know more about this museum than I do," the professor whispered while narrowing his eyes.

"Someone once said that there is always more to you than meets the eye." He rolled his eyes. He had heard that proverb so many times that he lost count. They made it into a small room that was kept lit by an energy the professor was a little to familiar with: energon. The tall table that stood in the middle had cybertronian carvings on it. Already an expert in the language, Mackenzie translated the the symbols out loud.

" _No matter the time or space, we will always find each other, we will always have each other._ A pact made by the original warriors of the Victor War before they entered their final battle and a prayer that Primus decided to answer." She went around the table and found the carving she was looking for.

 _Magnia._

"This table is made of cybertronian technology and was made to track the warriors across time and space. I've only read about it once from some obscure online forum but today, I get to confirm two out of three theories." She went around the table and found the second carving she was looking for. "Professor, would you mind placing your hand here please?"

He knew what was about to happen. He knew of the existence of this room and had anticipated this moment ever since Mackenzie's mother spoke to him about the visions she had as a child. Of a world at war, chaos, destruction...

And a pair of crystal blue eyes...

He put his hand where she told him to. The table started to glow of the distinguished energon blue and a small hologram of the leader of the Autobots formed itself, standing in front of him. Mackenzie smiled. She made her way back to the spot around the table she initially found and place her hand on it. The hologram of a purple and black femme formed itself.

"It's been a long time Magnia," he whispered.

"It has," she responded, "I really missed you... Optimus Prime."

She knew who she was and she knew who the professor was. Now she needed to confirm who Bryan was.

* * *

 **let me know what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the later-than-expected update! Hope your holidays are going smoothly and that you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bryan was over the moon: his history class was doing a field trip to the Museum of Cybertronian History to get a closer look at the Victor's war artifacts. It was an exhibition long in the making and when it finally was announced to the public, Bryan was heartbroken to find out that he couldn't afford the tickets.

But all that change when he got the permission slip that needed to be signed by his mother. Turns out that going to a school named after a prime came with its perks.

That day, Bryan and Mackenzie walked through the gates. He paused in the main hall and took in a deep breath, letting out a loud sigh. "I love the smell of knowledge and conspiracy theories," he said.

"Conspiracy theories?" Mackenzie asked.

"Cybertronians have existed for millions of years! Some of their knowledge is frozen in time because of languages no longer spoken and the war spreaded whatever knowledge they had left across the universe. Even if it's been ten thousand years, there's still a lot we don't know and probably never will. Hence the conspiracies to try and fill in the gaps."

"Did you learn all that from the book you're holding?" Mackenzie asked while looking down at the pen and hardcover history book he had in his hands. "Only in part," he replied. "Professor Prion is a pioneer of cybertronian history and he's the head of this exhibit. I've never gotten the chance to meet him in all the years I've visited the museum, the timing just was never right. But maybe today the stars will align in my favor and he could sign my book."

Mackenzie smiled. "You really are a nerd, aren't you." Bryan was about to reply with a snappy comment but seeing the expression on her face made him change his mind. She didn't say it to hurt him, she seemed… happy, relieved even. Her piercing purple eyes made his heart skip a beat and he quickly shifted his gaze to break eye contact and make sure they were still following the class.

"Alright students," M. Raller said while passing the visitors' passes to each student, "you've got two hours to fill up the information sheets I gave you in class. As I said, _yes_ it will be graded and _yes_ you will need it to help study for the final exam. Any more questions before we start?"

"Are we gonna see any transformers?" a student asked. As the class laughed, a man made his way towards the group.

"Actually yes," the man answered, "They're actually going to be descendants of solidiers of the Victor's war so I expect you to show the upmost respect to them. They'll be here during your third and final hour of your tour."

"Can anyone tell me who this man is?" The teacher asked. All the students raised their hands except for Bryan: his hands were tightly holding his book.

"He's Professor Prion," a student answered.

"The one in charge of the exhibit," another added.

"Umm… yes, did you all do your readings? I'm impressed," their teacher said. The whole classe laughed at the two men's surprised looks. "Sorry sir," the same student replied, "Bryan couldn't stop talking about this filed trip and how exited he was about the exhibit."

"Who is this Bryan?" The professor asked. The class parted to make a path. Bryan was glued to the ground, completely startstruck. Mackenzie, trying to kill the laugh in her throat, pushed him towards the Professor. Bryan, shocked back to reality by her gesture, walked towards him, a hand extended. He shook it, smiling at the boy's reaction.

"Professor, I'm a huge, HUGE fan! Absolutely loved your work on the cybertronian bridges and your dissection of Orion Pax's speech to the high council was absolutely brilliant."

"You really are a fan, aren't you?" He said while laughing and taking the history book and pen Bryan handed him out. As the class dismissed themselves to get started on their work, he added "Mackenzie, you didn't tell me he was this big of a fan, I could've brought hima gift ."

Bryan's jaw dropped and he turned around to look her in the eyes eyes. "Ma. Cken. Zie. " he said, separating every syllable. She shook her head. "Sorry Bryan, element of surprise. Plus, I've had people try to take advantage of our relationship so I'd rather keep this on the low if you don't mind." Bryan looked at her. Her eyes were… pained, as if she was remembering bitter memories. He sighed, lifting a hand to replace a strand of hair that had fallen on her face. " I understand. No hard feelings." He smiled at her, lifting his thumb up to show her that he was telling the truth. Mackenzie returned his smile, completely forgetting that the professor was still there.

"Oh wow, do I need to get you two a room?" Professor Prion whispered in a teasing tone. They both looked at him and gasped, Bryan clutching his heart in shocked horror and Mackenzie, her face getting crimson, lightly hitting his hand while exclaiming "Oh my God Prion stop!" He laughed, handing the now signed book back to Bryan. "Well I should get going. Bryan," they exchanged a handshake, "pleasure to finally meet the man behind the legend. See you soon 'kenzie."

As he walked away, Bryan's expression switched from amazement to teasing. " _The man of the legend_? How much do you talk to him about me exactly?" Mackenzie rolled her eyes to try and hide her embarrassment, but her cheeks betrayed her. She made her way to the first part of the exhibit and Bryan laughed as he followed her.

* * *

The professor was back to introduce the class to the question hour. For most people across the region, this part of the exhibit would be their first (and even only) chance to see a transformer and interact with them on a more persona level. The students at OP Academy were all used to Sharpshore's presence by now and were getting acquainted to Flamestar.

So when they saw the blue sportscar roll in the room, the whole class couldn't help but to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Prion asked.

"Sharpshore is my AH partner," Bryan answered proudly while fist bumping his friend.

"Okay class, get your questions out, you were all prepared for this regardless it'll just make things less akward," M. Raller said.

The class raised their hand and Sharpshore answered their questions one by one under the watchful eyes of the Professor. Bryan took a backseat. Sure he had questions ready but he could always ask them to him later on their way home. Or so he thought. "Bryan?" M. Raller called out. "You have yet to ask a question."

"Do I have to?" He asked, the whole thing seeming kind of weird now that he knew Shaprshore had volunteered to help out at the exhibit. The teacher gave him a stern look and Bryan made his way closer to Sharpshore while raising his hand. "Yes, human boy that I have never met," he said in a sarcastic tone that made the whole class laugh.

 _Two can play at that game_ , he though while grinning.

"M. Sharpshore, do you happen to have an AH partner?" The whole class laughed even more. Rolling his optics, the cybertronian answered, "Actually I do, sometimes he acts like a little shithead but overall he's okay."

"Language, Sharpshore," Prion said in a severe tone. He whispered a small "sorry" before looking back at Bryan.

"We know a lot about the process that goes behind doing the pairing, but there is little to no answer on how the cybertronians make their choice. So my question is: why did you chose your AH partner?"

The class became quiet. Bryan had a point: most of the students were at OP when Bryan went through the process of the AH Partnership qualifications. But even then, Bryan never talked about why he was selected.

 _Because he just didn't know._

Although his resume at the time was impressive and his interview was apparently stellar, the final decision does belong to the cybertronian and no one truly knows how they pick amongst all the candidates. And whenever Bryan asked Sharpshore about it, he would change subjects.

Sharpshore, got nervous, looked at Professor Prion for guidance and he simply nodded his head, inviting him to answer the boy's question. "Well," he said while scratching his helm, "it's a different reason for each of us. They don't actually give us the full file on a candidate until after 24 hours post-interview to give us the time to think it through and to avoid being influenced by their portfolio. Same goes for me: I can't show my alt form until the partnership actually happens. So to answer your question… So the first time I met my partner was when he walked in. He… wow this is weird…" he chuckled.

"Deep breaths," Bryan told him. He had never seen him so flustered before, what was he hiding?

"When he walked in, there was just something about that kid, he walked straight towards me and offered his hand and presented himself. And it was like… I felt what other humans described as magic. His eyes were just filled with it. And he talked like the heart of Primus was beating in his chest it was incredible! Even now he still talks like that all the time, even when he's sad or anxious or angry or… damn. But what really got to me was the way he talked about his little sister. About how he would do anything for her. At that moment I could have sworn I saw a halo around him, like he was made of energon. And it was a wrap after that."

As sounds of "awwws" came out from the group, Bryan looked at Sharpshore intensly. Energon? He wished he could laugh but the new information oly made him worried. "Thank you," he answered before moving back within the group of students. Mackenzie noticed his torn expression and quietly moved towards him to hold his hand. "You okay?" She whispered. He had been fine until Sharpshore mentioned the energon. "I'll explain later," he whispered. She nodded, squeezing his hand a little tighter to show him her support. The question period came to a close and everyone thanked Sharpshore for his time, teasingly saying a few "see you later" as they made their way out of the class as he left the room in his alt form.

"Everything alright, Bryan?" Professor Prion asked. Bryan, who was still holding Mackenzie's hand, asked her "can you give us a minute? I'll be right back." She looked at him and then at Prion. "Okay," she said while squeezing his hand one more time and letting it go, walking towards the rest of the class.

"You didn't want her to hear what you're about to say," he noted.

"No offence but I'm probably never going to see you again so if you think I'm weird it's not a big deal. But it's different with Mackenzie." He smiled when he said her name.

"I hope she wasn't the reason why you looked so worried." Bryan shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I've been having weird dreams about war lately and they seem to have gotten worse ever since Mackenzie has been around. Now Sharpshore said that I had energon floating around me… It's a lot for it to just be a coincidence." Prion nodded. "Have you talked to her about it? To anyone?" Hearing his silence, the professor layed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time that you face the problem head on, talk to Mackenzie."

As he escorted Bryan out of the question room and back with the rest of the students, Bryan replied. "Professor, remember that part when I said that I don't want her to think I'm weird?" He chuckled. "I heard you, but I'm afraid you'll have to conquer your fear if you want to get an answer. Trust me when I say that this is a conversation you two should have." Professor Prion smiled, leaving Bryan with his group before heading back into the depths of the museum. Bryan looked at Mackenzie, she was laughing about something a student said and her purple eyes shined as she made a clever comment.

He knew that his answers were hiding somewhere in her eyes. But now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

* * *

 **Only a few more chapters left, stay tuned and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I couldn't complete this story before Christmas as promised, I underestimated how hectic my holiday season would be :P. The next chapter will be the last one so I hope you like it! I would also like to thank all of those who are following the story and those who took a moment to leave me a comment. As I explained in the first chapter, this fanfic is a special gift but I'm happy to see that others are enjoying it just as much!**

 **In the second part of this chapter, there are two scenes happening simultaneously so I separated them by putting one of them** in the regular format _ **and the other in bold italic.**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"BRYYYYYYAN! STORY TIME!" His younger sister yelled out.

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" Bryan said as he made his way to her room. "Did you say goodnight to Sharpshore already?" He asked. The 6 years old ran towards the window, opened it and yelled out to the mech. "The moon loves the shore!" She said in her angelic voice and to which the mech replied "and the shore loves the moon! Goodnight Sarah!" Bryan made a mental note to ask Sharpshore about their little inside joke when he would get the chance.

"Goodnight!" She closed the window and got back to her place on the bed. "Okay story time!"

"What do you want to hear?" Bryan asked as he locked the window and sat on her bed.

She thought about it..." The princess in the moon!"

"Again? but I must have told you that story a thousand times already! And there's not really a happy ending." He said with a chuckle. "Pleeeeease?" She begged.

He shook his head in disbelief. _One more time won't hurt me_ , he thought.

"Once upon a time there was a prince who lived by the shore and a princess who lived on the moon. Ancient rules said that they could never, ever, EVER meet but one day, the princess came down to earth and walked through its many forests, fields, and a beach with silver sand. On that beach, the prince was walking and when their paths crossed they fell in love. Many people told them that they couldn't be together but their love was so strong that everyone decided that the ancient rule should remain ancient.

Unfortunately, evil energy from the galaxy made its way to earth. The King, father of the prince, the prince, the princess and their teammates all fought to defeat the evil..."

"And they die?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid so. It was a long and hard battle. A battle they couldn't lose because if they did, everything they loved and cherished would be destroyed. When they finally defeated the dark lord, many of them had lost their lives that day, including the prince. The princess was so heartbroken that she chose to use her remaining energy to place a barrier on earth so that nobody would ever have to endure the tragic loss of a loved one. Their souls made a promise to each other: _n_ _o matter the time or space, we will always find each other, we will always have each other._ "

She got inside the blanket. "Bryan?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope that the prince and princess find each other. I know it's just a story but... They died to save the earth and everyone inside, they should be happy." Touched by her sister's words, he layed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I sure hope so kiddo," he whispered. Bryan tucked her in, wished her goodnight and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He had told this story countless times but ever since he met Mackenzie, the last part made him frown. _No matter the time or space, we will always find each other, we will always have each other._ Despite the fact that he was the one who made it up, something about those words sounded oddly familiar to him.

He thought about what Professor Prion told him at the museum a few days ago. Mackenzie knew something, that much was confirmed. Ad they only way he would get his answers was by directly asking her. Bryan took a deep breath and pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and dialed the number he had memorized.

"Hello?" Mackenzie said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, I know it's a bit late but I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

He was fighting with himself, he _had_ to be in front of her for this. "Is there any way you could maybe drop by my place? It won't take long, I promise."

"I'm at the museum actually, doing some extra research, do you think it can wait till tomorrow or... "

"No, actually that's perfect, can I meet you there instead? I can be at the door in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds good to me, see ya soon!" He hung up. "Mom," he said, "I know it's getting late but is it okay if I leave the house for about two hours?"

Mrs. Beelum looked at the clock. "Shouldn't be a problem since you don't have school tomorrow, be back before 11 okay?"

"No problem," he told her before kissing her cheek and getting his sneakers on. He put on his black denim vest while walking out of the house. "Sharpshore, I know you're awake, can you give me a ride?"

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Gotta meet 'kenzie at the museum and no, it can't wait till tomorrow." Sharpshore hesitated at first. Seeing Mackenzie would also mean that he would get a chance to hang out with Flamestar but there was something different in his friend's demeanor. He opened the driver's seat, letting him get in and buckle his seat belt before driving towards the main street that led to the museum.

* * *

Bryan and Mackenzie were in the library of the MCH. She had just finished gathering some extra information she needed for a paper when Bryan called her. Mackenzie knew what was coming. Bryan tried to act like his usual self the few days following the field trip after the museum but there was something off about his behavior. He wouldn't try to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her shoulders when they walked out of school. Even their phone calls got shorter.

But it seemed that he wanted to break that silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

Bryan had practiced this conversation way too many times during the car ride but now that Mackenzie was actually in front of him, his words got caught in his throat. "I was..." he coughed, took a pause and tried again. "Mackenzie you like history... a lot..This might sound weird but... I needed an expert's advice. Or at least as close to an expert as I could get."

"Of course, as long as what you're asking is legal," she responded with a small laugh. Bryan chuckled. "I'm going to tell you something and you need to tell me if it's related to Cybertron in any way." She nodded. He took a breath before saying the words that he told his sister less than a hour ago.

 _"No matter the time or space, we will always find each other, we will always have each other."_

She gasped, taking a few steps away from him. "No... who... who told you this?" Surprised, Bryan replied "no one!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!" She insisted. He saw something in her eyes, it wasn't just fear. It was resistance as if she didn't want to continue on this subject. But there was also desperation.

"Mackenzie, the sentence... it followed me since childhood, always floating in my head like an echo... I didn't think much of it until I started having these nightmares when I turned eighteen over the summer. It looks like a war, there's ruins everywhere and explosions and chaos... and then Sharpshore said that... that I look like I have a halo of energon and..." He sighed. "Mackenzie, I don't expect you to believe me, all I know is that I'm telling you the truth. And clearly, you know something. Ever since I shook your hand the day we met, the dreams only intensified and I... I've been hiding it for a while now but I can feel it, you know something so please..." He took a step towards her, she backed away. "Mackenzie please...I'm so tired of not knowing..."

Mackenzie was petrified. Yes she knew that the day would come when she would have to tell him what she knew about his true origins but she didn't expect it to be so soon. But when she looked into Bryan's piercing blue eyes, she knew that he was just as afraid as she was. And he didn't let his fears stop him from seeking the truth.

"Bryan," she started, "if I give you an answer, understand that I've wanted to tell you what I know for a while but I just... I just didn't want to until I was 100% sure. Okay?"

"Okay."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Bryan, what if those nightmares... what if they weren't nightmares?"

"Well they aren't dreams...so if they're not nightmares either..." he murmured. "They're visions of the future?"

"Or maybe... visions from the past."

Bryan looked at Mackenzie with a puzzled look. She grabbed his hand and led him to the statue of Optimus Prime. The same statue she showed Professor Prion.

 ** _"Flamestar, can I tell you a secret?" Sharpshore asked._**

 ** _"Of course babe, what's on your mind?"_**

 ** _"I'm worried about Bryan but I don't know how to talk to him about it."_**

 ** _"This isn't like he has the flu or anything like that huh..."_**

"Bryan, this will be a lot to take in at once but I promise I can get most of your questions answered." She told him. Mackenzie told him to place his hand on the chest of the statue. Just like the first time, the set of stairs leading towards the ground appeared. They used their cellphones' flashlights to get to the hidden room. Bryan didn't speak, too focused on keeping his breathing steady and not wanting his fears taking over him.

 _ **"Sharpshore, you really care for the kid. And clearly something is bothering you. Tell me, maybe I can help."**_

 _ **He paused to think of the word he would use. "I don't think Bryan is fully human. It seems like it but I've gotten the chance to know him for two years now and... I don't know..."**_

"What is this place?" He whispered while looking at the table in the center of the room. She looked on the table for a carving while talking to him. "The sentence you told me was a pact made by the warriors of the Victor's War. A promise that would transcend time and space. Primus granted to some of those warriors the gift of reincarnation.

"No...I thought they were just... urban myths."

She found the carvings she was looking for. _Bumblebee_. "This table can help track down the reincarnated sparks of these warriors and confirm their identity. This spot," she said while pointing to a circle surrounded by cybertronian symbols, "Is the one that belongs to you."

 ** _"I... Bryan's energy isn't like the one of a normal human. It's powerful... like it's made of energon. And yes I know it's crazy but..."_**

 ** _"It's not," Flamestar interrupted. He shifted from one foot to the other before deciding to tell him the truth. "Mackenzie would kill me if she knew what I was about to tell you but I'm doing this for Bryan's good. Besides, I think he's already one step ahead of us."_**

 ** _"What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"Sharpshore, there's something you should know about Bryan..."_**

Bryan looked at the spot she was pointing. This was it. the moment he had waited for since the nightmares started. He wanted to puke, the amount of sleepless nights and unanswered questions were coming back to him in waves of anger and relief and it was becoming too much to handle. Finally, he placed his hand on the designated spot and the hologram of Bumblebee appeared.

"I'm... I'm _Bumblebee_?" He whispered. Mackenzie nodded. "And my nightmares... they're memories of the war?" She nodded again. Bryan stayed quiet, tried to wrap his head around this revelation.

He had reached his breaking point.

"I gotta go," he said before running out of the secret room. Mackenzie ran after him, making sure that the stairs were no longer there before continuing her chase. By the time she caught up to him, they were on the front steps outside of the museum.

"Bryan please..." she said while grabbing his hand. He quickly pulled his hand out of hers. "Mackenzie let me go. I... I gotta go before... "

"Bryan just listen... "

"I don't want to say or do anything to hurt you so..." His face was pained, tears were threatening to fall at any moment. "Please... " He walked away, leaving Mackenzie on the stairs. She sat down, tears flowing down her cheeks. With shaking hands, she took her cellphone and contacted Flamestar.

"Mackenzie?" He said worriedly, hearing her muffled cries on the other end of the line. "I... I need... I need to talk to Sharpshore... It's urgent... Is... Is he with you right now?"

* * *

 **As I said before, the next chapter is the grand finale, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Finale

**Dear turtelly (and all other transformers fans who have been reading this story),**

 **Happy new year! The holidays got too chaotic so I opted to wait after the storm to edit with a clear head before publishing the final chapter.**

 **It feels kinda weird to be done. It was a short story but still so close to my heart and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **Anyways, here it goes. Much love and many blessings to you (and everyone) in the new year!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **FadhiliTheOne**

* * *

The Park Of Leadership was a quick walking distance from the museum. There were only a few people walking at this time of the night, mostly late night joggers and the occasional homeless person. Bryan wasn't one to accept anything without some tangible proof. But the moment he saw that table, he knew that whatever truth it hid would change his life forever. He stared at the statue of Bumblebee, still trying to wrap his head around what he just learned. It had been almost an hour since he left Mackenzie and despite how bad he felt for leaving her, he told himself that it was better for him to try and calm down before saying bitter things he couldn't retract afterwards.

Bryan was surprised to have noticed the quiet footsteps coming his way. "I know it's you, Mackenzie," he said loud enough for her to hear him. She stopped moving. "Sharpshore called to warn me," he added.

"And you didn't try to hide?" She asked in a low tone. "There's no use," Bryan replied, "I would have to face you sooner or later." He turned to look at her and patted the spot next to him. Mackenzie's heart pinched when she saw that his eyes had gotten red because of how much he cried. She made her way around the bench and sat on his right, making sure to leave ample amount of space between them. They sat in silence, staring at the statue that was being lit by the lights surrounding it.

"I... I just want you to know... I'm not mad at you... for not telling," Bryan started. "I know we're really close but I also know that people who come up with those stories almost always get ridiculed so... I'm not mad."

"Thank you," she whispered with a small smile. He looked down at his hands. "I... I have so many questions but I can't think straight," he said in a hushed tone.

"I know the feeling," she replied, "I can help sort them out for you… if you'd like." He nodded his head.

"First off, yes you are Bumblebee's reincarnation but you are not _Bumblebee_. You are Bryan Beelum. The life you are living right now is yours and yours only but you share one common lifeline with others that have come before you." She waited to see if he understood. Bryan nodded his head so she proceeded. "Because of that, you aren't always repeating the same mistakes from past lives. You become wiser, kinder, bolder and develop as you live your current life. Just like the others of the Victor's war who were granted this privilege. Only a part of your personality is shaped by the fact that you're a new Bumblebee."

Bryan thought about what she said. "Why did Primus choose me to regenerate? And as a human? Why not as a Cybertronian?" He asked.

"That, unfortunately, has no answers. Maybe he thought that our sparks had a grander mission or that we had more lessons to learn before earning our eternal rest. We spent our lives looking down at the creatures we help, maybe it's time we learned to look up."

"You just said _our sparks_ … Are you the reincarnation of Magnia?" She nodded. "I've known for quite some time now," she added, "turns out I wasn't the only one with nightmares." Bryan stood up, taking a few steps to loosen his legs.

"I've always known that Magnia's eyes were purple because she was part Autobot and part Decepticon. And in my nightmares, I always saw a pair of beautiful purple eyes floating in the chaos. On the first day you showed up, I saw your eyes and just knew they were the ones I saw in my nightmares. It's just now that I've realized that you were more than just the cute new girl." She chuckled. "You seemed pretty composed for someone who just saw their nightmare in the flesh."

Bryan laughed. "I was actually scared shitless. I didn't know who you were at all. But then you destroyed me at dodgeball and I met Flamestar and we started hanging out... " He shook his head in disbelief. " You were right in front of me. But then again, you're not really like the Magnia in the history books. So I guess even if you are reincarnated, you're also your own person." Mackenzie smiled, happy to see that he had understood what she was trying to explain earlier. "How much of my thoughts and actions are truly mine?" Bryan then asked.

"All of them, you'll almost never have to differentiate Bryan from Bumblebee. It's like an egg: there are different parts but most of the time, we think of it as a whole."

"That's…" He chuckled. "That's an unusual comparison but it totally works. I guess this changes everything and nothing at the same time."

"How so?" Mackenzie asked.

"The history books say that Bumblebee died because of a blow he took to the head. That would explain why I don't remember anything at all from my past lives. But it would also explain why I always felt such an urge to follow my instincts: it's all my past selves pushing me on to say or do something." She nodded.

Bryan stared quietly at the statue in front of him. He finally knew what the nightmares meant, why they had been haunting him. His past lives probably believed he was old enough to handle the truth. And yet, he was still uncertain of it all. The magnitude of the situation and what it all meant made him doubt himself. "It... It's a lot to take in," he whispered. Mackenzie walked towards him and carefully wrapped her arms around him. He copied her gesture and held her close to him. New tears made their way down his cheeks. "I'm so scared," he said between sobs.

Mackenzie held him tighter. She knew what he was going through better than anyone. Every new life she lived came with confusion and fear. Readjustment was at times painful and heart wrenching: you had to live a whole life with no one knowing the truth about your identity or with no one wanting to believe you when you came clean. If her own nightmares hadn't told her to trust Professor Prion, she would have lived another reincarnation on her own. Without Optimus Prime.

Without Bumblebee.

"It's alright to be scared," she said, "but you're not alone. One day, when the dust settles, I can introduce you to someone else who is in the same situation we are. We can be our own private support system, if that's okay with you." Bryan nodded his head. "Okay," he replied with a small voice, "that sounds good."

It was a quiet ride home. Sharpshore, who had already been debriefed by Mackenzie of the situation during her phone call, made sure to give his human friend the time and mental support he needed. And for now, that meant driving Bryan back home safely. When Bryan finally opened the door to his house, he was happy to find out that his mother went to bed. He didn't have the strength to tell her what he found out and handle her reaction. Letting his body take over, he mechanically followed his bedtime routine, trying to keep things as normal as usual. Bryan's exhaustion made him fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillows.

That night, when Bryan realized that he was dreaming, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in a chaotic battle ground. Instead, he was standing on the front steps of his house, facing the main street. A yellow and black Camaro was parked, transforming into none other than Bumblebee. They stared at each other for a while before the autobot finally broke the silence. That night, Bumblebee talked to Bryan for the first time, told him stories of his passed reincarnations and all the lessons he had learned along the way, explaining the same things Mackenzie had told him in the park. Reminding him that despite this shared spark, it was his life to live. And finally giving him the kind of rest he hadn't experienced since turning eighteen.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

"The moon loves the shore!" Sarah yelled out from the window.

"And the shore loves the moon!" Sharpshore replied as he always did. As the little girl closed the window, Flamestar teasingly repeated his words. " _And the shore love the moon_ ," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," he jokingly replied.

"Where does that come from anyways?" Flamestar asked.

"Sarah keeps asking Bryan to tell her a story about a princess on the moon and a prince on the shore. One day she came to tell me the story with her dolls and… yeah she decided I was her prince." Flamestar laughed. "That… that is just so adorable, I love it!"

As the two mechs continues to tease each other, up in Sarah's room she and Mackenzie were waiting for Bryan to tell the bedtime story. "I can't believe you talked me into this," He said while rolling his sleeves. "Like I said," Mackenzie replied, "I never heard the story before."

"it's my FAVORITE!" Sarah added excitedly.

So Bryan began his telling of the tale, of a princess in the moon and the prince on the shore, two souls that fate brought together and who fought for those they loved. Mackenzie couldn't help but notice how the little girl's eyes shined with admiration for her older brother. At the end of the story and without making a fuss, she went under the covers and they all wished each other goodnight.

As Bryan and Mackenzie made their way out her room, Sarah called out for her older brother. "Yes?" he said while peeping his head in the room. She signed for him to get closer. Bryan closed the gap between them and knelt next to her. She cupped her small hands around his ear and whispered. "I think Mackenzie is the princess in the moon."

"How come?" Bryan whispered. Sarah smiled. "Whenever she looks at you, her eyes start to twinkle, like fairy dust." He gave her his biggest smile. "She really is magical, huh?" Sarah giggled while nodding her head.

"What did she say?" Mackenzie asked when he finally came out of her room. "Big brother secret," he replied, "can't answer, confidential." She shook her head in disbelief. "You really love her huh?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," he answered while intertwining his hand in hers. They made their way out, Bryan grabbing the backpack near the front door on their way. "Heading out?" Mrs. Beelum noticed. She was sitting on the rocking chair in front of the house, enjoying the warm evening breeze. "Yeah, I'll be back in two hours tops," Bryan promised.

"Goodnight Mrs Beelum," Mackenzie said. "Goodnight dear," Mrs. Beelum replied, "nice to see you again. And thank you for taking Sarah out today, I know it's your birthday and you had plans..."

"Miss Beelum," Mackenzie interjected as Bryan gently pulled her hand to remind her to keep walking, "anytime, even on my birthday, Sarah is my little sister now!" She finally caved in to Bryan's pulling and they made their way to Sharpshore.

"So where are we going?" She asked as Bryan gallantly opened the passenger door and invited Mackenzie to step in, following her inside and letting Sharpshore drive them. He kissed her hand. "I heard your question, you'll get your answer soon," he whispered to her. A few minutes later, they were at the Museum of Cybertronian History.

"I'm pretty sure the museum is closed, Bryan," she noticed while checking her watch.

"Not if you have someone to open the door for you," he replied as the passenger door opened on its own and he escorted her up the stairs. Professor Prion was waiting for them on the other side of the museum door.

"Before you say anything," Bryan added, "I know how you feel about people taking advantage of you being close to Professor Prion. He reached out to me a few days ago and you'll find out why soon enough." When they finally reached the door, the professor greeted them with his biggest smile. "What on earth is going on, Prion?" She asked.

"I have been sworn to secrecy but I think you're going to like this." He let the teens make their way through the museum's main hall as he locked the door and made his way back to his work. "One hour, Bryan!" He shouted before disappearing around a corner.

"So I guess he's happier because he doesn't have all the responsibilities of a Prime in this life?" Bryan asked her. "That's exactly it: he loves Cybertron and loves Earth so the life he's living really was the best of both worlds for him."

They made their way to the museum's library. This time, Bryan was the one guiding Mackenzie towards the statue of Optimus Prime. It didn't take long for them to be in the secret room. Bryan asked her to get to her spot around the table as he got to his. "Trust me," was the only explanation he gave her as he put his backpack on the floor. He placed his hand on the spot reserved for Bumblebee and the hologram appeared before him. He then waited for her to do the same on her end.

When she did, the hologram of Magnia appeared. The two holograms lit up with vivid hues of blue and purple, running towards each other. They crashed in the middle of the table and the light spreaded on the table. _"No matter the time or space, we will always find each other, we will always have each other,"_ the two voices whispered in ancient Cybertronian before vanishing.

Mackenzie was crying, tears cascading down her cheeks. Bryan quickly left his spot to comfort her and she buried her face in his chest. "I didn't want to make you cry," he whispered.

"It's fine, I'm… I'm okay," she answered while choking out a laugh. "Thank you, thank you so much, that was beautiful. How did you know?"

"The professor studied the writings of the table. Turns out that some sparks, when reunited, provoke reactions like the one we just witnessed. Probably because... because we were bonded to each other in our first life. And when I told him what I was planning for your birthday it a fell into place." She looked at Bryan. "You really are something, huh?" He chuckled. "I guess so," he replied.

Bryan looked at at Mackenzie, removing a strand of hair from her face like he always did, gently and with tender care. He leaned in close enough for his lips to touch her ear. "At this point, I don't know how much of my feelings are Bumblebee's," he whispered "but right here, right now, I really like you. Not Magnia. Mackenzie Blake. I think you've known for quite some time and I don't want you to have any doubts about my feelings for you. At all."

"How can you say that without even flinching?" She asked, her cheeks turning into a warm shade of pink. "I've seen and heard it all, nothing really scares me anymore. Except your possible rejection."

She smiled. "Thankfully for you, that last part won't happen." She looked up into his blue eyes. Even now, after all this time, he was still taking risks, still as caring and still made her heart skip a beat. He cupped her cheek with his left hand and looked into her eyes, waiting for a sign. When Mackenzie closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips, he closed his eyes and the space between them.

They exchanged a soft kiss and soon, her hands moved to the back of his neck. Pulling him in closer, she parted her lips wider and he gladly accepted the silent invitation. Mackenzie savored the moment, the sensation of Bryan's warm embrace. For so long, they had given each other hints about their feelings towards each other and they were now acting on it. Bryan felt good, safe, like the home her heart longed for. And Bryan loved every moment of it. Her lips tasted like peppermint, her skin was soft, her body close to his.

Their lips parted, hovering over each other and they both smiled, catching their breaths. "Ready for the picnic?" he whispered while moving his lips towards her cheek and covering it with kisses.

"Wait… that's what you're hiding in your backpack? Un. Be. Lievable!" Bryan laughed at the imitation of his voice while grabbing said backpack. He weaved his hand in hers and led her towards the stairs. Soon, they would be in the theater dome, where a projection of the twilight would be waiting for them, recreating the sky where Cybertron could be found. Where they would spend the next hour talking, eating, laughing and exchanging innocent kisses. Where Bryan would stare at Mackenzie's beautiful purple eyes and thanked God his nightmares turned into a living dream.

* * *

 **The end! My very first completed fanfiction! Also my first time writing a kiss scene that seemed somewhat okay... I hope.**

 **Tell me what you think! (even if you read this like three years from the publication date, I won't mind I really won't I love comments!)**

 **P.S. : Another autobot got reincarnated in this story. Can you guess who it is?**


End file.
